


midnight

by fourtyfive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto doing his own thing, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Post-Time Skip, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i just can't stop listening to CL's 5 star, just bokuaka dancing in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtyfive/pseuds/fourtyfive
Summary: Akaashi's been stressing over his revisions and Bokuto, with his very own way, tries to ease up his mind."You know I can't dance," Akaashi says."Well, I can always make you," Bokuto smiles smugly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> so i've been listening to CL's 5star and really love the mv so much it made me think of bokuaka... and here i am writing this fic.
> 
> i do hope you enjoy this fic as much as i enjoy writing this :))

2 a.m. in the morning and yet he’s still halfway through reading the papers.

Akaashi sighs, drinking his third energy drink before immersing himself again in the papers that need to be revised. He is tired, but the deadline’s approaching and he knows he can’t waste any more time. This has to be done.

 _This has to be done,_ he repeats to himself. _Tonight._

Just as he’s about to read the papers again, a firm arm wrapped around his shoulder, sending him warmth throughout his body, making him less tense. Making him finally can breathe for a second. He even forgets how to breathe properly before. And only with that, it felt like the time is being slowed down. Something that makes him feel okay to stop for a moment.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Bokuto’s voice is husky. A voice of Bokuto’s that he really likes. A voice that craves him to hear more, because he only hears this whenever he’s awake from his sleep. Or when he has a fever. He likes how it brings him so much serenity to his senses, a voice that feels like home.

“Revisions.” Akaashi snorted, eyes barely reading the small letters in front of him. There’s just too many revisions and it doesn’t seem like coming to an end at any time soon.

He feels the embrace is tightened, “I fell asleep but then I realized you weren’t there.” Bokuto buried his face in Akaashi’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. _A smell of clothing softener._

“Sorry,” Akaashi replied, “you can go back to sleep again if you want, Bokuto-san.”

A hum escapes Bokuto’s mouth before he pulls away, leaving Akaashi to feel empty as the warmth lingers for a while before he starts craving for more. A loud sound of upbeat music coming from their stereo jolts him out of his thoughts. A stereo Bokuto insisted on buying even though it’s expensive. 

“Bokuto-san, turn the volume down, it’s midnight-“

“C’mere.”

“Huh?”

“Come here, Akaashi.” Bokuto insists, his feet tapping the floor impatiently, “come on.”

Akaashi stood up, walking haphazardly towards his man. _What is he going to do this time?_

“I do not like upbeat music-“

“Shh,” Bokuto cuts him off, “here.”

He takes Akaashi’s hand, swung their bodies left and right, matching the rhythm of the beat. “You need to loosen up a bit. You’re so stiff.”

“You know I can’t dance.”

“Well,” Bokuto gives him a smugly smile, “I can always make you.”

Akaashi doesn’t know what song is this, or who is the singer, or which album is it. Both of them have a different taste in music, of course, although there are some artists they both listen to. Akaashi always listens to some folk or pop or classical music, meanwhile, Bokuto is always like funk, pop, electronic, and rock music.

And he doesn’t mind that. 

The music drifts across the room and Bokuto starts dancing sillily, throwing his hands up and down, bouncing whenever the song reaches its chorus. Akaashi stares at him, amused by his dance, feeling grateful to have him by his side.

He’s grateful for everything Bokuto did. Although some seem to like it doesn’t take much effort, it always works to make him feel better. And he loves it.

The next song is playing, filling the living room with music heaves in a funky tone and like adrenaline being injected into his bloodstream, he finds his body moves by itself along the song. Dancing, just in the same way as Bokuto does.

He looks even funnier in his oversized gray sweater and gray sweatpants that have a hole in his right knee. Sometimes Akaashi steal the sweater and he only gets one response, ‘Akaashi, let me buy you a new one, it’s already worn out.’ but how funny it is when Bokuto wears it, it looks as good as new. It’s unfair.

The two of them laugh as they dance to the song playing on the stereo. No thoughts, no papers, no deadlines whatsoever, his mind is empty. He feels like the stress and all the tension he feels has been taken away. He just wants this moment to be last.

_Carefree. No duties. Nothing to worry about._

Bokuto rests his forehead on Akaashi’s. Both panting from the ridiculous dance they had, but nothing to be regret for. Akaashi was happy to see Bokuto being a fool in front of him, and he doesn’t mind if Bokuto had to see him being a fool for once.

_Or maybe, this doesn’t seem foolish at all. This is just fun._

“So.” Bokuto clears his throat, “How do you feel right now?”

“Tired. But fun.” He answers breathlessly.

A loud bang comes from the front door and both of them jolted out from their moment, hitting each other’s foreheads. ‘Hey! Turn it off! It’s 3 a.m in the morning, for God’s sake!’

Bokuto can’t say anything other than laughing and Akaashi have no other choice but to laugh too. “It’s time for you to stop the music, Bokuto-san.”

“But Akaashi-“

“No buts.” He said firmly.

“And now I only have 3 hours to finish revise these papers. You have to help me.” Akaashi pouts.

There’s just chuckles coming from Bokuto before he steals a kiss from Akaashi. “Alright, _Keiji._ ”

Feeling his cheek flush even more from the stolen kiss, he turns around, avoiding Bokuto’s gaze. “How cute,” Bokuto mutters and turns off the stereo.

And they spend the rest of the night revising the papers, with Akaashi resting his head on Bokuto’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
